Apocalyptic Survival
by MissEdnaShamrock
Summary: 2014. The apocalypse is in full swing. Demons practically control the earth. Hunters have to hide and protect those who can't protect themselves. Lucifer's getting impatient with Sam. As demon numbers continue to grow, are they living in flase hope?
1. Relocation

**Ok, I'm not too good with keeping all my fanfics up to date. I've got a lot of work on lately as I'm in my last few months of school however, I've got this idea for a story that I've been wanting to explore for a while now. I'll only be working on this one for a while and no other story. I'll try to put some time in every Friday night but this depends as I'm already behind on coursework. (Shouldn't really be starting this should I? lols!) But if I don't, my inspo for it will be gone. It's inspired by the movie Defiance, which is a really good movie!**

**Summary: **The apocalypse is in full swing. Demons are everywhere, Lucifer wants his vessel and the all living things on Earth dead. Hunters have to hide in a holy forest and protect as many of the innocent as they possibly can. It proves extremely difficult for the brothers, keeping control of everybody they're trying to keep safe, trying to defeat Lucifer once and for all. And keeping it quiet that the reason they are there is Sam.

**

**Human Population of Earth 2005 **- 6,454 million  
**Demon Population of Earth 2005 **- 3, 512

**Human Population of Earth 2006 **- 6.5 billion  
**Demon Population of Earth 2006 **- 3,805

**Human Population of Earth 2007 **- 6.6 billion  
**Demon Population of Earth 2007 **- 9,481

**Human Population of Earth 2008 **- 6,707 million  
**Demon Population of Earth 2008 **- 14, 764

**Human Population of Earth 2009 **- 6.8 million  
**Demon Population of Earth 2009 **- 64, 475

In 2014, 1.4 billion of the human population will be possessed by a demon. The demon population will be 3,398 million and still growing. 3.7 million of the human population will not be possessed. 2,784 are hunters. And the rest….are dead.

**

Chaos. That was the first word immediately popping into anybody's sound mind if they were to describe 2014. Along with despair. Hopelessness. Death. Anarchy. So many words and yet none of them felt enough to describe the terrors of the world. The apocalypse truly was everywhere. Everybody knew it. Whether you were a hunter or even 10 years old. Something was going down and it pretty much spelled out the end of the world.

Sam and Dean were trying. Really, truly, living-for-nothing-else trying. But they were only two humans going up against the one major evil mojo guy everybody feared. It wasn't exactly easy. Demons were closing in wherever the brothers went. It was dangerous, of course, and so difficult for them to keep going and find a way to kill Lucifer when everywhere you turn, there's a demon.

Which is where they were at now. Running into yet another demon. Sam was walking ahead of Dean in Chucks empty and trashed house. They'd received a panicked call and yet he was nowhere around, which was insanely worrying. It was eerie at first; silent. Too silent. Until Sam entered the corridor and a sudden impact making him fly across the room and crash into a desk. Dean was immediately instinctive and reached for the colt. But in the blink of an eye, more than a dozen demons were surrounding him. Dean shot anyway, hitting the heart of a helpless human being and killing one of rapidly growing population. 1 down. 64, 474 to go.

The air was suddenly forced from his body as he was pushed to the wall. A power he was only too used to.

"You walked into the wrong house, Dean Winchester," said a demon possessing a young woman, with a sexy stride and a deep, lustful voice.

"What, and miss the party?" Dean replied. "I didn't wanna miss the fun."

"Great. How about a dance?" she said with a crooked smile before throwing Dean into the opposite wall and back again. Dean grimaced and let out an annoyed groan of pain.

"Why do you keep putting yourself in deeper holes, Dean?" she asked sympathetically. "Right now, there are so many more demons on earth than there were when our dear old boss was set free. How could you possibly think you still have a chance?"

Dean stayed silent, part of his concern going to his brother. He heard a pained groan and some rustling from his right as Sam lifted himself up from the broken desk. The demon, who seemed to be the dominant leader, smirked as she looked over at Sam. She strode over to him and, like she pinned Dean to the wall, she pinned Sam on his back on the floor, kneeling down so she was closer to his level.

"So, you're my bosses reserved tux, huh?" she said. "He's meant to be wearing you to the prom?"

"I believe I copyrighted that saying," Dean joked.

The demon ignored Dean and continued to talk to Sam. "5 years and you still haven't said yes."

Sam smirked. "Never have, never will."

"Oh really?" she asked. "That so?"

Sam didn't reply. Simply shook his head, lethargically. The sudden pain he felt in his stomach wasn't expected. Sam cried out in surprise and agony. The pain was _inside_ his stomach. Like knifes slicing.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, panicking at his brothers cries of pain, unable to help him.

"So, Sam, you feel like saying yes?" she asked, her voice raised above his yells and with a grin on her face. She let him go, waiting for his answer.

Despite the pain, so sudden and severe, Sam wanted to make it clear and mustered out, "No."

And again, she hurt him. Sam groaned, not wanting to give her satisfaction of his pained cries.

"You let him go!" Dean yelled at her uncontrollably. "You fucking son of a bitch, you fucking let him go!"

It was almost as though they weren't hearing him. As though he wasn't there. That bitch carried on hurting his little brother, ignoring Dean as he screamed threats and pleas.

"You sure you wanna carry on, Sammy?" she asked. Sam looked at her with grim hate. "The worlds going to end sooner or later and you know you can' stop it. Might as well give up now."

Something made the demon fly across the room. Sam exhaled in relief and Dean felt the pressure leave as he fell to the floor. He lifted his head, seeing demon fighting one guy. A man in a trench coat. Cas!

As soon as he registered Castiel was here, he was suddenly in front of him. Within seconds, Castiel gripped Dean's forehead and Dean closed his eyes. After a very weird but familiar feeling, Dean opened his eyes and all he saw was trees in broad daylight.

A forest? Of all places, why here? That was the first question in Dean's confused and messed mind. Cas hadn't even been there 10 seconds and suddenly, he'd zapped Dean to-

"Oregon." Castiel said, knowing Dean was about to ask. "Willamette National Forest."

"Why here?"

"It's Gods holy forest. No demon can enter." Castiel said. "Not many people know this."

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"There's a base camp somewhere near." Castiel continued. "Chuck's there."

"Cas," Dean said, taking a distant step to face him. Castiel looked at Dean warily. "Where's Sam?"

"I transferred him to the forest before you." Castiel said.

"Well, then where is he? Why isn't he here?" Dean interrogated.

"I'm powers are disintegrating, Dean, I'm losing control of my powers," Castiel said. Dean let out a frustrated and worried sigh as he ran his hand over his head. "I'm surprised they've lasted out this long." Dean didn't reply. "He's here in the forest, I'm not sure where."

"How big is the forest?" Dean asked. Castiel hesitated to answer. "How big?!"

Castiel sighed his answer. "1,675,407 acres."

"What?!" Dean yelled, panicking even more.

"It's one of the largest national forests; I'm sorry, Dean."

"We need to find him." Dean said.

"We need to find camp." Castiel said. "Bobby's there too."

"Great. Is Sam there?" Dean asked sarcastically. Castiel didn't reply.

"Will you go to the camp and prepare there first?" Cas asked him. Dean hesitated, looking at Castiel questionly. "I recognise this area, it's fairly close."

Dean frowned at Castiel but eventually nodded, hating the fact that Sam was somewhere in this forest, hurt and not even knowing how hurt he was.

**

**Hope that was ok for a started. I've been begged to update Culpability on the Deathbed and seeing as that hasn't got far to go, I'll be updating that soon. However, after that, this is the only one I'll be updating. I know I shouldn't be starting this now but I'll end up losing inspiration if I don't. So, you could be expecting an update on Friday or Saturday, so long as I'm not too busy. I normally give myself Friday off from work! XD**

**www(.)formspring(.)me/Edna Shamrock - ask me anything!**


	2. Stubborn Hope

**Ok, it's only my second update and Im already a week late. But recently, my computer got a virus and I've been using my mums laptop so I'm sorry for the lateness :/ I've hopefully made this a long chapter. Hope you enjoy!! Xx**

* * *

Dean followed Castiel through the woods for over half an hour before reaching this base camp Cas was talking about. It was more like a village in a forest. There were small houses built from wood, wood which obviously belonged to the forest. And they were still being built. It was quite big, bigger than Dean would have thought. They've obviously been here a while, which confused Dean as to why he'd never heard of the place before.

"These people have been hiding from demons." Castiel said. "This begun around six months ago. When Lucifer was close to destroying Salem." Dean looked around, unbelieving that this was all happening. "We took a few of the locals to safety and some hunters from other places to help protect them."

"Dean!"

Dean broke his gaze at his new surroundings and looked to his left. Half power-walking and half jogging to him was Chuck looking very relieved to see him.

"Chuck," Dean murmured as he approached.

"Wha-what happened?" Chuck asked.

"What?" Dean replied.

"I…I called you. Demons were in the house, I hid and called you." Chuck said. "The angels weren't coming, I-I-I didn't know what to do."

"Ok, ok, calm down," Dean broke Chuck's stutter. "If the angels didn't come, how'd you get here?"

"They came after I called. A demon was set to kill me…" Chuck said. "Nearly did until Zachariah took me here."

Dean sighed in annoyance as he looked around. Now Zachariah would most likely know he was here.

"Where's Sam?"

Dean looked back at Chuck without reply. After a few silent seconds Chuck prompted him. "Dean?" Chuck raised his eyebrows in confusion and concern.

"I don't know."

"Hey, Chuck!" A call to Chuck's right distracted him. The man it belonged to was tall and blonde and didn't look entirely happy. "The angels said you were in charge until those Winchester guys get here. I know you haven't been here long, but man…we need toilet paper!"

"Well, Randy, I'm not anymore."

"What?" Randy's face creased and frowned in confusion, almost as though taking offence.

"Randy, this is Dean Winchester."

Randy looked a little to the left and looked at Dean as though he hadn't realised he was there. Maybe he hadn't, but Dean was suspicious as to why Chuck was in charge until now. "Wait, what's going on?"

"The angels put you and Sam in charge once you got here." Chuck said. "Kinda like President."

"Why us?" Dean asked, turning around to glance at Cas. He did a double take and noticed that…he wasn't there anymore.

"Well…considering the circumstances…you guys know best and you know what's going on," Chuck said. "Not many others do. They've been waiting for you."

"So, I'm in charge?" Dean asked. "Everyone has to do what I say?"

Chuck nodded in his usual nervous way. "Pretty much."

Dean's heart lifted, just a little, from this news and he headed up the small hill that overlooked the entire site. "Excellent."

"Dean, what are you doing?" Chuck asked.

"I'm going to look for my brother." Dean said, climbing on the loose soil, past one or two chalets and the people walking past. He reached the top and looked around, the slight look of long term worry pasted on his face. He stood there for a second, not quite knowing how to get their attention. They were all so busy, some building new cabins, preparing food. It was hectic. "Hey!"

Some turned their heads, but not all. "Hey!" he yelled louder. "Could you listen for a sec?!" he asked, impatiently. Eventually, people turned to Dean, noticing he was up there, looking like an idiot as he called. But he didn't care. He just needed their attention and soon everything was quiet and they waited for what he wanted to say.

"Apparently, you guys have been hiding out here from the demons." Dean said. "I need your help."

"Wait, who are you?" a woman standing at a distance behind him asked.

Dean looked at her and slowly looked around at others from around, looking at him and listening to him. "I am Dean Winchester and from what I hear, the angels put me in charge."

He saw heads turning at the sound of him name, as though in hope or anticipation. "I need your help! I'm sure you've been expecting two of us, not one. My brother's missing, somewhere in this forest. I need to find him, I don't know how hurt he is or anything, we just came from a demon meeting. So, anybody able to help me look for him…please do."

He looked around for a few seconds, with almost pleading eyes before heading back down the hill to Chuck. He looked at Chuck, signalling to go with him.

"Wait, Chuck, the toilet paper?" Randy called.

"Use a leaf," Dean instantly replied.

* * *

It was suddenly silent. And suddenly cold. But it was still painful. He kept his eyes closed, feeling a state of peace and relief. He heard almost silence, a few rustling of leaves and birdcall. Beneath him, he felt slightly damp soil, the annoying pokes of sticks and twigs digging into his back and the crunchy leaves cracking between his fingers. The air was fresh and clean. He was peaceful.

He finally opened his eyes, still unaware of where he was. He saw tall trees above him. Cracks of blue sky sneaking past the green leaves, sunlight edging through. He turned his head, only to see more green and brown. To his left there was a tree right next to him, within reaching distance. Nature surrounded him and he felt a feeling of relief, as though he'd escaped from everything at last. Just for a while.

Escapism. Liberty. No…it didn't exist. Not for a Winchester, anyway. The ache in his stomach reminded him of that. He sat up, with difficulty. The pain in his stomach wasn't so severe that he couldn't cope. It was almost like a muscle ache after a really long overdue workout at the gym. He was unsure of how he was after that encounter with the demons. After all, it was incredibly fast and incredibly painful.

He looked around, at a loss. There seemed to be no one around. "Dean?" he called, caught off guard by the pain in his stomach. "Dean?" a repeated, with caution and ease, although it was said a little hoarsely.

There was no reply. No one around. Sam used the tree on his left to pull himself up, only to see a vastness nothing. He was getting worried. Where the hell did he end up after Castiel touched his head? Where was Dean and was he ok? The only thing he could do right now was…walk. Find out where he was. But there was the difficulty of trying to walk with added pain.

In all truth, he didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

"Dean, these woods are way too big, he could be anywhere." Chuck said, trying to persuade Dean to wait for a better alternative.

"I don't care." Dean said, in his stubborn way with his stubborn look. He was in one of the newly built houses, the one in which Chuck accommodated in. Dean didn't know how long it'd take. He didn't know if he'd need ammunition. He didn't know anything, so he was going prepared. A change of clothes, a couple of guns and-

"You got anything to eat?"

"Yeah, in the cupboard over there," Chuck said, pointing across the room. "Look, Dean, I'm just saying that this place is way too big."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Dean said, sarcastically as he filled the remainder of his bag with food. Chuck sighed. "Look Chuck," Dean stood up and faced him. "no matter how big this place is, I'm going." Dean walked past him towards the door. "You coming or not?"

Chuck raised his eyes to the ceiling as he sighed, once again. He turned around to face Dean. "Of course."

"Thanks, Chuck," Dean said, appreciatively. Something that Chuck was not expecting. Dean walked out, clearly ready to leave with his bag over his shoulder. "How many we got?" he asked no one in particular, however Randy was the one to answer.

"36" he said, joining with Dean as he walked. "They all were more than happy to help. Sorry it's such a small number."

"That's better than I'd hoped, actually." Dean replied.

Before long, they were going down into the woods, not sure for how long or how far. Dean just knew he had to find Sam. They walked for over an hour before Dean started to get more hopeful that Sam was out there. "Sam!"

He looked around more carefully and walked faster, eager to find him. "Sam!" he called again. The people around him, mostly men, looked at each other. There was a good distance between everyone, yet even the furthest man out heard him. "Sam!"

"Sam!" Dean turned to his right and looked at Chuck, who was standing fairly close and joined with Dean. Soon enough, many of them began calling out.

"Chuck," Dean spoke softly. Chuck walked a little closer to Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Why are these people so willing to help out?" Dean asked, with a little confusion.

"Because they know that you and Sam are our only hope," Chuck replied, simply yet with meaning.

Dean didn't know what to think. They really looked up to him and Sam that much? What if they let everyone down? And why must it always be them? But he put those thoughts aside and concentrated on looking for his brother.

"Sam!"

_Where the hell are you?_

**

* * *

**

**I tried to make this good and lengthy. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it and any suggestions or constructive criticism, I don't mind.**

**Ednaxx**


	3. AngelHuman Rivalry

**Third update! Hopefully I'll get in another tomorrow, I've got a lot of inspiration atm and I'm getting my laptop back within the week XD I hope you enjoy!! Reviews are love!**

**

Castiel sat in silence, contemplating on what everything had come to. Everything was a disaster to begin with and now people are having to hide. Sam and Dean were now having to hide. It wasn't surprising, due to the fact that they were the biggest vessels on the planet. But Cas still had hope.

"You still hoping to win the war?"

Castiel turned to his left. Zachariah. The bad cop of the angels, once again. "And why is it so bad to hope?"

"Castiel," he said, smugly as he strode toward him. "it's false hope. And finally, after five years of going in and out of confrontations, searching and losing, you, Castiel, bring them where they can't get away."

"And what do you intend to do?" Castiel said, standing up, "Dean won't say yes and you know it."

"There are many powers of persuasion," Zachariah said.

"Listen," Castiel said, his humanly side taking charge, "Dean didn't say yes to begin with. Even when you showed him what would happen this year, he didn't say yes. Might I mention that Sam hasn't said yes, the croatoan virus isn't spread across the globe and I'm not a drugged up douche bag having Friday night orgies!"

"The croatoan virus is a growing epidemic," Zachariah argued.

"It's been taken under control," Castiel said. "Even I know that."

"We need Dean to say yes, otherwise it'll go _out _of control." Zachariah said. "Now, where is he?"

"He's unavailable." Castiel said.

Zachariah raised his head. "Where is he?"

"He's looking for Sam," Castiel said.

"But you brought him here," Zachariah said and then put two and two together with a smile. "And then you lost him."

"Thanks to my powers diminishing, I can't control them at all times, no thanks to you and the other archangels," Castiel said, with great resent.

"Well, you better hope I don't find him before Dean," Zachariah said, smirking. "Like I said: there are many powers of persuasion."

Castiel didn't make any reply. Simply looked at Zachariah with great regret that he ever arrived.

"We'll see Dean when he returns."

In the blink of an eye, Castiel found himself staring at an empty space. Dean was not going to be happy.

**

Dean stared at nothing as he sat against an uncomfortable tree. The skies were growing dark and it was around an hour before it would go pitch black. Chuck spent ages convincing Dean that they should rest before it got too dark.

"Dean?" Chuck called for the third time, however Dean was deep in thought to reply. "Dean!"

Chuck's sudden raised voice startled Dean out of reverie. "What?!" he replied, irritably.

"You're gunna need a sleeping bag," Chuck said.

"What?"

"Sleeping bag." Chuck repeated. "You know, something you sleep in when you're camping out. Or did you only use them for slumber parties?"

"Yeah, I know what they are," Dean grunted. He eyed Chuck with a raised eyebrow. He was squatting down, hammering a nail into the ground and it had just come to Dean that he was setting up a tent. "Since when did you become so sarcastic."

"I don't know," he chuckled, only realising it himself. "I guess it came with being in charge."

"Yeah," Dean mumbled back, taking the sleeping bag Chuck had thrown to him. "How cold is it gunna get?"

"Quite cold," Chuck replied, awkwardly.

Dean sighed. "He's gunna be freezing out there, isn't he?"

Chuck hesitated his answer. "Most likely."

Dean already knew the answer before Chuck responded, but he didn't really pay attention. His mind was on the fact that it had begun to rain. A slow spitting at first, but it started to get harder. He hated having a tent and a sleeping bag to sleep in when Sam would end up freezing cold somewhere. And he hated that he didn't have any clue where he was, other than that it was in a giant forest. He threw back the sleeping bag and began to rise. "That's it, I'm going."

"What?" Chuck said.

"He's still out there, I'm not waiting here," Dean said, adamantly as he glanced behind at Chuck.

"Dean, you can't go looking _all_ night," Chuck said, standing up.

"Why not?" Dean asked, angrily and glaring at Chuck.

"You need to sleep," Chuck said, chasing after Dean.

"I need to find Sam." Dean said, turning his head forward.

"You need to find him before Zachariah."

Dean's heart skipped a beat. He stopped in his tracks when he nearly walked into Castiel.

"Jesus!" Dean blasphemed in frustration. "Do you have to do that?!"

"Yes," Castiel said. "This was purely accidental, however I do find it humorous." Dean looked at Cas weirdly.

"Talk about turning human." he mumbled. "And what do you mean, Zachariah?"

"Hey, Dean, what's going on?" Dean heard Randy's approaching voice.

"I'm going to look for my brother, that's what's going on, now, shut up for a second." Dean said, turning back to Castiel. "What?"

"Now that you're here, Zachariah knows you're here. He's also looking for Sam." Castiel explained.

"What?! Why?"

"He still wants you to say yes,"

"You what?" Dean asked, unbelieving. "You mean, angels are doing the whole hostage thing now?"

"I don't quite know," Castiel said. "But all I know is that, it'd be best for you to find Sam before him."

Dean half smiled in sarcasm. "Really?"

"I'll search the forest," Castiel said.

"You can do that?" Dean asked, unsure of his first try of getting Sam to safety.

"I can make short distances," Cas replied.

"Ok, thanks Cas," Dean said. Castiel was immediately gone and yet still, Dean was still being retracted from looking.

"Hey, do you need us to go with you?" Randy asked. There were another two men behind him, offering their help.

Dean's expression was with gratitude. "Only if you want to," he replied. He swung his bag over his shoulder and began walking, noticing that Chuck's feet weren't the only ones following him.

**

Sam didn't know how far he'd walked. He didn't know how far he could go on, but all he could tell was that it was pretty much dark now and he was getting cold. Rain had begin to pour, which made matters worse. He still limped on, trying to ignore the pain his stomach was causing him. He needed to find Dean, but he was beginning to lose the point of even trying.

Sam carefully lowered to the ground, needed to rest. He couldn't carry on during the entire night and he was getting so cold. He let the luxury of sleep take him on the uncomfortable ground, not that that mattered to him. He fell asleep surprisingly fast, almost straight away, in the cold dark night.

**

**Shall hopefully be able to update soon! Inspiration's hitting atm and I'm getting my laptop back something this week so hopefully! Hope you enjoyedxx**

**Ednaxx**


End file.
